


Once Upon A Beat

by bloompom



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Another Cinderella story - Freeform, DJ Han Jisung, Dancer/Choreographer Lee Minho, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Changes, Strangers to Lovers, We Die Like Men, im sorry, this is all over the place, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloompom/pseuds/bloompom
Summary: Han Jisung has always dreamt to get his songs out to the world, to use his songs as a way to express himself and help other people that are going through a hard time just like how his idol and self-proclaimed husband helped him when he was in his dark place. Insert Lee Minho, a famous choreographer, and dancer that is known to make songs a big hit once he makes a choreography out of them.When Minho ends up at a masquerade-themed club one night and hears an original by one of the DJs, he just about falls in love with it, deciding there and then that he will be making his new piece with the song.orA minsung cinderella fic :>
Relationships: Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> So hi, my brain vomited this yesterday and i thought it was decent so here it is. A minsung cinderella fic that literally no one asked for, not even me tbh. I hope you enjoy this and I'm 3/4 done with this so i'll probably update this pretty fast. <33

“...and lastly, Mark. All of the details about the assembly can be found in the booklet that I gave you.” Jisung tuned out what his professor said after confirming that his name was not one of those on the list that his professor, Mr. Park, is holding. 

He knew, deep down he knew that he won’t be chosen as one of the music production students that will attend the assembly consisting of various speakers that are considered legends in their industry but he still hoped, and fuck does hope hurt when it fades to dissapointment. Jisung does work hard, he’s proud of his works and the tracks that he submits to his professor. All of it made of his sleepless, overthinking, and self-doubting nights. He is passionate about his chosen career and degree but Jisung knew all too well that passion and hard work are not the only things that you need in the world that he chose to live in. 

_Connections_ . For the three years that he spent in his university, Jisung knew just how hard and draining it is to find connections. There were too many competitions where the track he submitted did not even reach the judges’ ears and was stuck lonely under Mr. Park’s table because a son of a well-known businessman submitted some tracks with his rich friends. Too many projects that were _almost perfect_ if only the nephew of the CEO of a famous Record Label hadn’t submitted his too. Jisung spent too many nights thinking if he can even continue chasing his dream, ending up with him crying his heart out at the bathroom of the apartment that he shared with his best friends, trying his best to stifle his sobs so his Hyungs won’t start worrying about him.

“Ow!” Jisung snapped out of his trance when Hyunjin, his dance major friend, flicked him on his forehead. He gave the taller a glare before rubbing the spot that was already starting to redden.

“What was that for?!”

“Mr. Park walked out five minutes ago and I’ve been talking to you for three, did you not sleep again last night?” Hyunjin asked, hands on his hips giving him one of his _are-you-not-taking-care-of-yourself-again looks_ that him and two of his best friends knew all too well. Jisung avoided his accusatory eyes and started stuffing his things into his very much used backpack. He stood up, practically feeling Hyunjin’s exhale behind him before they made their way to the door of the room.

“Do you have any plans tomorrow?” Hyunjin asked as they passed the library, Mr, Park’s class is his last class for the day but going to the school’s studios that are solely for student use is practically already a routine of his. It’s basically considered as his second home since he spends most of his time there outside of class and work. 

“Just the usual gig at _Bay 8_ ,” he said shrugging. Tomorrow is the assembly, but since getting an invite there would be too far of a reach for someone like Jisung, he better spend his time mopping earning some extra money instead.

“Why do you still accept gigs there? Isn't the manager there a huge asshole?” Hyunjin asked, playing with a lollipop that is now pushed at the inside of his cheeks.

“It’s still money Jinnie, and don’t worry, I can kick his ass if I can you know,” Jisung bragged trying to flex his arms through his oversized shirt. He heard the taller scoff beside him making both of them laugh.

“Oh by the way,” Hyunjin stopped in his tracks, they’re already in front of the dance studios where Hyunjin’s next class will be. “Channie and I will go have barbecue tonight, do you want to come?” 

“And be a third wheel? No thank you,” Jisung said scrunching his nose at the thought of being together with the couple for hours.

“It’s not even a date! We’re just having dinner!” Hyunjin defended with a pout, blushing.

“Whatever, I still have a track to finish too so I’ll probably stay at the studio late again,” He said, shrugging. Before Hyunjin could even open his mouth, Jisung added “No, I won’t be sleeping there and Yes, I will be eating my dinner. Now go, you’ll be late for your class,” He gave the glaring and pouting man a light push to the building before he received a sigh and a quick hug.

“I’ll see you tomorrow Sungie!” Hyunjin shouted as he ran to the building’s entrance. Jisung gave him a wave back and made his way to the studio once Hyunjin’s form disappeared from his sight.

* * *

“Hey, Eric,” Jisung greeted, the only staff that he can consider as his friend when he entered the club. They talked a few times, all short and casual conversations, not enough to share personal pieces of information but still, civil. He received a small wave and a smile in return before the bartender went back to taking orders. It was 7:50 and he was set to take over the booth that is now being used by a DJ named Lilac at 8 pm. Jisung absolutely hates the other DJ’s guts. To be fair, the feelings were mutual between them. Jisung honestly has no idea where their little rivalry, if it can even be called that, started but the DJ has been a pain in the ass since Jisung started doing gigs there. He really tried his best to be civil with the other, he really did. But when the _bitch_ tried to _accidentally_ spill her cocktail on Jisung’s computer while he was working, Jisung called war between them. His computer might literally be his life, not having enough money to buy another one is already a given for a broke college student like him.

_“Thank you, everyone!”_ Lilac bid in a high pitched voice, the crowd cheering for her as she descended down the booth. Jisung rolled his eyes on instinct, making his way to the staff room to wear his _costume_ for the night. Every first Saturday of the month, the club assigns a theme that the staff should follow. Though they are not strict with the theme on the customers, some of them still follow just for the experience and the fun of it. 

Jisung changed into his maroon slacks and pants combo that Hyunjin let him borrow for the night and styled his brunette hair away from his face. He added his usual eyeshadow and liner when he had gigs and put on the red cheap mask that he bought at an art store near their campus to complete his look. He stared at his reflection in the small mirror and nodded his head. _Masquerade_ , his outfit seems fit. He packed his bag and went on his way up to the booth where he organized his things.

He brought out his earphones. The obnoxiously red thing that encircled his neck, connecting it to his computer. Just like any cliche art student kid from a traditional family, his dreams were not welcome to them. He fought for it though, costing him any support that he was supposed to receive from his family. His Mom, Jisung loved his Mom a lot. She was the one who bought him his headphones, sneaking some of their grocery money just to buy Jisung the only thing that his Mom knew DJs like him use. Jisung cried his eyes out when he received the gift, grabbing a sharpie from his bag and making her Mom sign the top of it going on about how it will be displayed at a museum when he gets famous one day.

Jisung smiled at the memory, his Mom was taken from him four years ago. She was sick and they did not have anything they could do to make her stay with them and even though Jisung did wish that she’s still here, waiting until he fulfilled his dreams, Jisung also knows that his mother suffered enough from years of hiding her illness from them. Jisung shook his head and turned his attention to the sea of bodies swaying to the music that is currently playing when a DJ is not available or on break. He stretched his neck from side to side and turned on the Microphone. 

Jisung knocked the microphone four times doing his signature entrance and playing his signature door-creak sound getting everyone’s attention. Those who were regulars and knew who Jisung is based on the sound started cheering and howling while the others that Jisung guessed were newcomers, looked at the booth with a mix of curiosity and excitement in their eyes. “You guys ready to come in?” Jisung asked, dragging the last word out, shouting it to the mic. The crowd cheered loud, shouting a loud _Yes!!_ and _Hell yeah!!_ As they started jumping on their feet.

Jisung basked at the attention, feeling the rumbling of the mixture of shouts and beats of the first song he started playing travel to his veins. Feeling the bass vibrate on his feet and seeing the people below swaying and dancing to the music he made, drove Jisung’s heart to beat faster. He closed his eyes, the adrenaline of the feeling pushing him to live in this moment, the feeling of his music playing loudly, enveloping every piece and corner of his being. 

_Now this is why,_ he thought. There are dozens of questions in his head when he’s having a hard time, when everything seems a bit too hard for him to handle but this, _this feeling,_ this is why I’m doing this. He opened his eyes again as he started the build up of his first drop. This did not go unnoticed by the crowd and Jisung saw the anticipation building in them in time with the music. He started his counting, knowing smiles started forming at the familiar faces on the crowd, 

He lifted the mic back to his lips, as he shouted “THREE! TWO! J-!!”

“ONE!” the crowd finished for him as the beat dropped. Sea of bodies jumping in place to the beat of the song, shouts and cheers getting louder. _This is going to be a long night,_ he thought with a grin on his face.

  
  
  
  


It was after a few hours when Jisung noticed the clock at the side of his computer screen. _1:55 am._ Jisung only has 5 more minutes before his shift ends. The dance floor was significantly emptier now that it was also close to the club’s closing time. Jisung looked for a file from the dozens of tracks that he made and spotted the one he was looking for. It was the track that he finished last night. It’s not uncommon for Jisung to make a feel-good or flirty song since the club requests him to add those on his sets but this one is _different,_ if Jisung may say so himself. 

_That’s because you made it for someone!_ A mini Changbin quipped inside his ear. He shook his head and readied the file, adding it to the queue as the last song that he will play tonight. Jisung did make the song for someone. But it’s not like a weird kind of way, he did make the first version of the song on whip when he saw a performance of him with a black mesh top that did not leave anything to the imagination but details, right?

He admired the person, his physical appearance is just a plus but his _wholeness_ is what really caught the younger's attention. a lot of people admired him and Jisung is pretty sure there are dozens of songs that are made for the guy. He's one of the _Legend_ speakers at the assembly on his campus after all. 

Lee Minho, the most famous choreographer and dancer of their time. At a young age, Minho accomplished a lot of things that most of his age considered as a far fetched dream of theirs. These accomplishments made a lot of people, _adults,_ for example, to believe in his ability. Yes, he did start at a very young age, training in different countries, and learning almost all of the dance styles a human is possible to learn. All of these styles were mixed as Minho progressed but not in a bad way, no. It somewhat made another genre of dance that no one else is able to create or copy. Minho became his own genre and that is exactly why Jisung admires the young legend. Though he has a very strict rule per se. Choosing only _one_ song out of thousands of tracks that people make for him every year and creates choreography for the said lucky song.

It did stain his reputation a bit when he announced this _rule_ of his, especially to the elders but Jisung understood why Minho did it. Having that much fame on his shoulders, one can only imagine how much burden and pressure he carries on his back every single day. Jisung only hopes that someone is there for his idol when he needs it. Jisung shook his head to get out of the thought just as the first few notes of his last song started playing. He turned the volume a little bit higher, the sultry melody echoing inside the half-empty club. 

When the first few lyrics were heard, Jisung was too busy analyzing his newest track to feel the pair of eyes that are glued to him. The owner of said eyes, frozen in place as the music vibrated to his body. _This is the one,_ the man thought, closing his eyes to hear, _to feel_ the song better. He has never heard this song before, _is this an original?_ The idea made his brows furrowed. He made his way to the nearest staff and asked where exactly to locate the DJ that was currently assigned on the booth.

  
  
  


Jisung felt his phone vibrate inside his back pocket, he usually turns it into _do not disturb_ when he’s at his job with the excemption of his best friends. He pulled his phone out and saw Chan’s number calling him through the screen. He felt his stomach turn, Chan knows he’s at the club right now, knows that it’s not the end of his shift yet. The only reason Chan would call is if it was an emergency. Jisung stepped a few paces back, distancing himself from the large speakers, leaving his song playing before he answered the call.

“Hello?”

“Jisung?!” _Hyunjin,_ “J-Jisung thank god you answered!” Hyunjin cried on the phone making Jisung’s nerves shake even more.

“What happened? Where’s Chan? Why are you using his phone?” Jisung asked, concern and panic dripping on his voice.

“W-We’re at the hospital right now. He just collapsed Sung! We were just cooking dinner and then he suddenly passed out, I did not know what happened, I just-” Hyunjin got cut off with a sob that escaped from him. Jisung felt his blood run cold at what Hyunjin said. 

“Jinnie calm down,” He said after realizing he was holding his breath. “Wait for me, I’m coming okay? Text me the address, I’ll head there right away,” Jisung heard a shaky _okay_ from the other line before the call dropped. He calmed himself down before he went back to the booth, he stuffed his things back to his bag, waiting for a few more seconds for the song to end to unplug his laptop from the device and shoving it to his bag too. _He needs to leave, his friends need him. He needs to go now._ He zipped his bag close with shaking hands, making his way to the backdoor of the club not bothering to get his pay for the night as he ran out to grab a taxi, asking the driver to take him to the hospital that Hyunjin sent him the address to.

Just as the backdoor swung with the force that was left by someone leaving, a man found his way to the booth, finding nothing but a red pair of worn headphones at the side with a barely visible scribble at the top of it. He looked at the backdoor of the club before a buzz from his pocket caught his attention.

> _Devil calling…_

He sighed before answering the call, “Where the hell are you?!” Seungmin shouted from the other line.

“Bay 8,” He answered nonchalantly, applying pressure in the middle of his brows. His headache is killing him.

“What the fuck are you doing at a club?!” The other exclaimed again, immediately adding, “You know what? Don’t answer that, I don’t care. Don’t you dare fucking leave there, _Minho,_ Lix and I are going to lose our minds looking for you,” Seungmin said sternly and Minho rolled his eyes before answering.

“I won’t,” he heard the line cut before grabbing the headphones and making his way to the entrance of the club.


	2. Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Minho finally meets :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still not done with the last part but i wanted to add more of this so hereee :>>

In Minho’s defence, he openly expressed his dislike to the assembly that he was invited to. Getting invited to these kinds of events are not new to him, especially from colleges that offer art degrees to students. He is open to helping college students that are lost when it comes to reaching their dream since Minho knew that feeling all too well, what he does not want is the fact that the _old_ people use these to try and woo him. Expecting him to be a dumb young man that will listen and believe to every words they say. 

“Minho, just this one, please. We already declined a lot of offers from different universities. This is my alma mater, can you please just do this once?” His Father said earning him an eye roll from his son. 

“Whatever,” He replied before exiting his Dad’s office. He loves his Dad, he really does. It’s just annoying that his Dad is the complete opposite of him. He’s just too kind for this world.

  
  
  
  
  


Minho sighed again as he ran his hands through his hair, he did successfully read his script on the stage and now that _that’s_ done, he’s itching so bad to leave. 

“How long?” He asked his manager and best friend, Seungmin, beside him.

“Just a few more,” he replied, purposefully leaving out the exact amount of time that he needs to stay knowing how Minho will whine at how long it is still. He stood up, rubbing his temples, Seungmin’s hand finding its way to his wrist as soon as he’s stood properly.

“Minho, where are you going?” Seungmin asked with gritted teeth. Gripping his wrist tight.

“Restroom. I need to freshen up, I feel sick,” He said, squeezing his eyes shut. He felt Seungmin’s grip loosen, his hand sliding down to Minho’s own.

“Are you okay? You want me to come with you?” The younger asked with concern. Minho felt the guilt run through his back. His head did hurt, not as much as he’s trying to show though that’s for sure.

“No, I’m okay, I’ll just take a few minutes and I’ll be back,” He said, giving the younger his best reassuring smile. Seungmin nodded in return, concern still written on his face as he let go of Minho’s hand. _He’s going to kill me later,_ Minho thought as he made his way to the nearest exit of the event hall.

Minho walked for quite some time. It’s been so long since he walked at a university field before and he did miss it a lot. Though the campus is significantly emptier with how late it is now.

“Bay 8 is probably packed tonight. It’s the first Saturday of the month,” He heard a student said near him.

“I heard DJ J.One is going to play there tonight too,” the other guy added. _There’s a club near here?_ Minho thought, making his way out of the campus. Bay 8 was easy to find, having a neon yellow LED sign on top of the building with even a blinking neon pink arrow pointing to its entrance. Minho scoffed, _exactly how dumb do they think people are?_

He made his way inside quite easily too. Seeing as how there was only a little bit more than an hour left before the club closes. He shrugged, deeming it enough for him to get something to drink. When he entered, a song was nearing its end. The inside looked as typical as a club near a university looks like. Dark, with few LED lights scattered throughout the tables. A dance floor in the middle with a DJ booth at the farthest part of the club from the entrance. There were still a few bodies swaying with the music at the dancefloor, Minho scanned the area again before he made his way to the bar, ordering himself a pineapple juice. 

The bartender gave him a warm smile when he gave Minho his drink. He thanked him before paying and making his way to a table that is farthest from the people that were still there. The last thing he wanted is being hit on a wasted college student right now. Just as he found the table that’s perfect for him, a new song played making Minho stop on his tracks. It started with a sultry melody, echoing throughout the club. _“Got me trippin’ like,”_ a honey voice started, adding instruments slowly while the song builds up. Minho gripped the glass that he was holding tighter, whipping his head in the direction of the DJ once the initial shock on his body faded. 

Just when he was about to make his way to the booth the dance break part of the song dropped and Minho _felt_ it on his body. _This is the one,_ he thought as he stared at the booth at the far end of the club. He had a clear view of the DJ from where he was standing. Brunette hair styled neatly to the side, maroon coat defining his shoulders perfectly, his full cheeks pressing on the lower part of his mask when he sings along the music from time to time. The way his body moves through every beat of the song naturally, showing just how many times he heard the song. _Is this an original?_ He asked himself as the DJ halted his movements and went behind the black curtain behind the booth. _I need to talk to him._ He thought as he made his way back to the bartender, asking him exactly how to go to the booth.

“I’m sorry Sir, that part’s off limit,” The bartender replied politely, an awkward smile on his face. Minho felt the frustration build up in him.

“Please, I- I’m a producer and I really want to meet the guy behind this song,” he lied, this seemed to pick the bartender’s interest though as his facial expression turned into something with hesitation and nervousness. 

“Please,” Minho repeated and the bartender- Eric, as stated on his name tag, sighed and told him how to get there. He thanked him as the last few beats of the song faded through the speaker. He ran up the booth finding nothing but the red headphones sitting at the side of the booth, gripping it all the way home.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Seungmin, I’m telling you, I found the song that I want in that club! It’s exactly what I want, what I need,” Minho argued the day after the event. Seungmin did not talk to him the whole way home and he did understand, really. He was just dying to tell the other about what happened, he’s his best friend after all.

Seungmin sighed, rubbing his palm all over his face before glaring at the older. “Where’s the song then?” He asked, making Minho stop from his pacing avoiding the younger’s glare.

“Who made the song?” The younger tried again. Minho sniffed obnoxiously, still ignoring the other’s eyes and question.

“You’re telling me you found the song that you want but have no idea what the title is and who made it?” Seungmin asked through a clenched jaw. Minho looked back at him with a sheepish smile and nodded.

“Are you fucking kidding me Lee Minho?!” The younger exploded making the older jump on his feet.

“Yah! Don’t scream! And It’s Lee Minho _Hyung_!” He countered not able to defend himself knowing how dumb all these actually are.

“I quit, I don’t want to be your manager anymore. I feel like I lose one year of my life every day I work for you,” Seungmin said making his way to his table, packing his things neatly inside his bag.

“Minnie,” Minho whined clutching his best friend’s arms. “It really is the one I’ve been looking for, It’s perfect. Like it’s made just for me,” Minho said breathily, rewinding the song in his head.

Seungmin stared at him for a few minutes, reading his expression. He heard the younger sigh. “Fine, we’re going to look for your song,” 

* * *

  
  


Minho’s jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. They were trying their best to look for the song and the owner as discreet as possible but of course, the media got a scoop of what they were doing ending up with a headline news about how he was interested in one of the songs that he heard from the students of the university. The dozens of flash drives from the students of different universities were now scattered at the desk of his office making his head spin. 

“How the hell did this happen?” He heard Seungmin ask on the phone. The younger applied pressure to his temples sighing before ending the call.

“What happened?” Minho asked, slumping on his seat.

“One of the interns heard us talking, gave the information to the media. Jeez, they didn’t even have the full story of what happened and they already released the news,” The younger sat down at the couch of their office, cradling his head in his hands. 

“How did they even bring all of these here,” Minho asked, flicking some of the flash drives off his table and into the floor. Seungmin glared at him for the noise of the falling plastics, making his head hurt more.

“A student dropped these off here, saying that their department head told him to,” Jeongin, his secretary, replied, holding a tray with three mugs, placing it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

They heard another sigh from Seungmin before he thanked Jeongin and reached out for one of the cups. He took a few sips before he turned his attention to Minho who was still playing with the flash drives. When the older felt the eyes on him he looked back at the younger in question.

“What are you still doing here? You have all these tracks to listen to,” Seungmin asked, lifting a brow at him,

“Wha- Minnie, no. I’m not going-”

“You are going to listen to each and every file these stupid plastic things have and you are going to look for that stupid song that you are looking for. Do you understand me Lee Minho?” Seungmin said, voice full of authority. He gripped his coffee mug tighter making the older of the three gulp.

“Okay, fine. Geez, calm down,” Minho said, gathering the flash drives back into its box and making his way to the studio. He dropped the box down to the floor and gently took out the red headphones that he got from the club. It would be really easy to just ask the club about the DJ, yes, but when they went back there and talked to the manager, he just kept on introducing a DJ named Lilac which Minho is pretty sure not the guy he saw because Lilac is literally a girl with long purple hair. They did try to _give_ something to the manager just to tell them some details about his mystery guy but he was dead set on pushing that it was Lilac who Minho saw. Minho stared at the box of flash drives and sighed. 

_This is going to be a pain in the ass..._

* * *

Jisung slumped down on their apartment couch after dropping his bag at the floor near the coffee table. He just got back from the club to get his pay from the other night and Jisung has no idea why he was rushing him on leaving and taking his pay check. Even told him that it will be the last gig that he will do there because of how he acted the other night. He even lost his headphones and he has no idea where he left it. Jisung sighed and let his head rest on the back of the couch. He loved playing there even though the manager did suck so bad.

“Jisung?” Changbin asked from the door of his room. Jisung craned his neck to look at his Hyung, lifting his eyebrows up in question. He probably just woke up basing on the way his bed hair was still intact and his face was still swollen.

“You just got back from the club?” The older asked, making his way to the couch too and taking the space beside him.

“Yeah, how’s Chan Hyung?” Jisung asked, snuggling back to his Hyung. They moved around the couch, making themselves comfortable in a cuddle.

“He’s fine, Hyunjin still won’t let him go home though. He’s still trying to keep an eye on him,” Changbin mumbled against the younger’s shirt. Voice laced with sleep.

“Hmm, serve him right for not sleeping and eating a proper meal for four days,” Jisung mumbled back against his Hyung’s hair as sleep took over both of them.

_  
  
  
_

When Jisung woke up he was already alone on the couch. The smell and sound coming from their kitchen told him that Changbin was already making something for them to eat. He sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before making his way to his room, changing into something more comfortable. He went straight to the kitchen with a rumbling stomach, sitting down at their small table for four and waited for the older to finish.

“Have you heard the news about your husband?” Changbin asked as he sat down with their food. Jisung smacked his lips, staring at the japchae and egg rolls in front of them. “Hmm? What happened?” He asked absentmindedly, already reaching for an egg roll and stuffing it to his face.

“The news said he was looking for a song made by one of the students from our university,” Changbin said, making the younger choke on his egg roll. The older rolled his eyes before giving him a glass of water.

“What?!” Jisung asked again after successfully swallowing the egg.

“Yeah, a lot of students already passed their flash drives to the dean's office, said they’re going to give it to the company or something,” Changbin answered with a shrug, starting to stuff his face with the food too. 

“Why are you just telling me this now?!” Jisung stood up on his seat, stuffing his face with three more egg rolls before running back to his room and changing back to his outside clothes. 

“Where are you going?!” Changbin asked from the kitchen.

“Campus! I’m going to pass my song too! See you Hyung! Thank you for the food!” He rushed out before slamming their apartment door close and making his way to their University.

_  
  
  
_

Jisung arrived a few minutes after. He has a lot of spare flash drives on his bag from all the times his professors declined them. The red one though, is his newest one. The flash drive with the song that he just finished making the other day. He made his way to the Dean’s office with a bounce on his steps, feeling geedy of having this opportunity. _I’d be happy if he just hears the song, I don’t even care if it gets chosen or not,_ he said to himself with a smile. He was about to knock at the door when Zee, the daughter of the Dean of their department pushed him to the side. Jisung stumbled on his feet, gripping at the edge of the window to balance himself.

“Oops, didn’t see you there,” she said with a childlike-voice, blinking innocently at him making Jisung blink back at her a few times. _God, I’ll never get used to the way she speaks._

“It’s okay,” he replied, earning him a scoff and eye roll from the other. “It was sarcastic, dumbass,” she said, opening the door and closing it back on Jisung’s face. Jisung blinked a few times again, trying to process what happened before he shook his head and went to the Dean’s secretary instead. 

Ms. Im has always been nice to him the few times he went to the Dean’s office. She greeted him with a small genuine smile that Jisung gave back just as genuine and offered the flash drive to her. “I heard the students gave their songs here,” he said, looking back to the older woman.

“Oh, dear. They already brought everything to the company this morning. I don’t think they’re still accepting them,” Ms. Im said, making his shoulders drop. 

“Oh,” he saw the lady look at him with sadness and pity in her eyes.

“That’s alright, I guess. Maybe next time,” He said, pulling back his hand and giving the old woman the best smile that he can offer. He ducked his head, staring at his worn red converse dumbly in front of the old lady. Literally the only opportunity that was given to almost all of the students in their major was offered and he just missed it. _God, you’re so stupid, Jisung._ He bit his lip, trying to stop his tears from falling.

“I made some hot chocolate, do you want some?” Ms. Im asked, making him look up. She smiled at him kindly and Jisung found himself with a warm cup of hot chocolate in his hands, sitting at the couch of Ms. Im’s office. 

* * *

_  
  
_

“Dad, why are we here?!” Minho asked in a whisper shout, irritation all over his being. His dad asked him to have lunch somewhere and he agreed. If only he knew his Dad was just going to drag him back to the University because the Dean asked him to.

“We’re going to have lunch with Mr. Soo,” His Dad replied with a smile, still making his way to the office. Before his Dad could even open the office of the Dean, it already busted open, vomiting an old donut man and a pink lollipop girl.

“Mr. Lee! It’s so nice to see you!” The old man, probably the Dean, greeted his Dad. Minho rolled his eyes at the interaction distancing himself from the scene in front of him. 

“Lee Minho! I’m so glad to finally meet you!” The Dean greeted him enthusiastically too, making Minho grimace at the loud boom of his obnoxious voice.

“Ah, yes,” Minho replied, not accepting the hand that the old man offered. The Dean cleared his throat before moving his attention to the lollipop girl behind him, pushing her to the font and into Minho’s personal space. The smell of artificial sweeteners attacking his senses making him grimace.

“This is my daughter, Zee. She’s a big fan of yours,” the girl in front of her squirmed tucking her hair behind her ear. The view made Minho’s stomach turn, bringing his attention back to his Dad.

“I still have a lot of things to do, Dad. I’m going now,” He said, turning on his feet and started making his way back to the entrance, not giving any mind to his Dad and the Dean’s calling. When he heard footsteps from behind, Minho started fast-walking. He was about to round the corner when a door of an office opened, a college student coming out, bumping straight into him.

He closed his eyes as he felt the impact of the cold tiled floor on his back before feeling the weight on top of him. He heard a groan, making him snap his eyes open. The student on top of him hasn't opened his eyes yet. Still clinging at the front of Minho’s shirt. Minho immediately noticed the full cheeks of the other that is currently pressed into his chest. He cleared his throat, getting the guys attention. He snapped his eyes open, making eye contact with Minho and he saw his cheeks slowly turn into color the same time his eyes widen in realization.

“Oh my god,” He breathed out, before stumbling to his feet and standing up. “I am so sorry,” The student added and Minho sat up on the floor, still looking at the man in front of him. _That was...cute._ His brain supplied, he shook his head and pushed himself up.

_  
“OMG! what happened!?” He heard Zee’s high pitched scream from a distance, snapping him back to what he was doing before he bumped into the cute student. Right.. He saw the student in front of him grimace at the echoed shout of the girl and before he could even think what he was doing, he grabbed the other’s hand and ran out of the building._


	3. Fading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this took a few days late!! I just needed to add some parts that i completely forgot hhhdsjfh anyway, i hope you enjoy reading this!!

Jisung has absolutely zero idea what is happening right now. Here he is, holding Minho’s hand, acting like some sort of run-aways from the office of their building. Minho stopped in front of the large tree near the library, reaching for his phone at the front pocket of his pants and dialing a number.

“Seungmin, I’m here at the University again, can you come and pick me up?” He asked once the call got connected. Jisung cannot hear what the person from the other line is saying but that is probably Jisung’s last concern right now. He is currently staring at their still clasped hands. Jisung is not putting any pressure on holding Minho’s so that the older can let go anytime he wants but he didn’t.  _ Minho held my hand, he’s still holding my hand,  _ he internally panicked just as Minho ended the call and turned around to face him.

Minho just then realized that he was indeed, still holding the younger's hands so he immediately let it go, feeling the heat rise from the back of his neck. “Sorry,” He cleared his throat, turning away to face the field before sneaking another glance to the younger. 

“Uhm, are you a student here?” He asked just to end the awkward silence between them. He saw the guys get startled a bit at his question before nodding his head, ears and cheeks back to crimson.

“Yes, I’m uh- music production,” He replied, nodding his head like he himself is not sure if that is really his major. He heard the older hum in return.

“So tell me…” Minho trailed off, waiting for the other to continue for him.

“Oh! Jisung. Han Jisung,” he said. “Tell me, Jisung. Are you one of those students that submitted a flash drive at our company?” Minho asked and Jisung’s shoulder sag at the reminder of the opportunity. He shook his head no. Minho immediately noticed the change in mood, and felt a bit of panic now that the wide shining eyes of the student are focused on his red converse shoes.

“I did not get to submit mine, I was supposed to give it today but they said it was already brought to your company so..” he trailed off with a pout. Minho bit his lower lip, trying his best not to coo at the view in front of him,  _ How can he be this cute?!  _

“You still have it?” He asked, making the younger lift his head up to meet his eyes. He tilted his head in question and Minho’s lower lips were back to getting nibbled. 

“The flash drive? I can bring them there myself,” Minho said with a smile and Jisung’s eyes went back to the wide sparkling ones. He removed one of the straps of his bag from his shoulders and unzipped it, looking inside for the red flash drive that he was holding a few hours ago.  _ Shit i don’t know where i threw it here,  _ he cursed his messy self, still digging into his bag.

A black van stopped in front of him, opening up immediately showing a very much irritated Seungmin. “It’s my day off, Minho,” his manager grumbled and he saw Minho rub the back of his neck with a sheepish smile. Just then Jisung felt a flash drive in his hand, he whipped it out and saw that it was the one he created a few months ago, It still has a few of his songs but not the newest one. He sighed, pushing his hands to Minho.

“Oh, Thank you, Jisung! I’ll make sure to listen to it!” Minho said with a smile, climbing up the van as his manager closed it and the vehicle started moving. 

_ You are so fucking dumb, Han Jisung.  _ He thought, making his way back to the apartment, feeling drained from the emotional rollercoaster that he had been through. 

  
  


Minho was admittedly biased when he played the songs from Jisung’s flash drive. He might be a piece of shit sometimes but he sure can appreciate a cute boy when he sees one. There were a total of 10 tracks at the flash drive that Jisung gave him and to say that he was disappointed when none of them were the song he heard from the club was an understatement. The younger’s cheek and voice reminded him so much of the DJ making him hope a bit more that he finally found the owner of the song. He sighed again, leaning back to the couch that he is currently seated on. 

“Still nothing?” Felix asked, coming inside the studio, balancing their lunch on his small hands. Minho nodded, reaching out to grab some of the plastic to help the younger. They started unpacking the food and soon enough they’re both munching on the chicken that they ordered without their managers knowing.

“Oh, I have this friend of mine,” Minho said, blushing a bit at the label because they’re not really friends,  _ yet.  _ “He submitted his tracks too, do you want to hear some of it?” he continued. The younger nodded, scooting closer to Minho on the couch and listened intently when the first song started playing.

“Hyung,” Felix started when the first song ended, dragging the last syllable in amazement. “That was sick! He made that?” he added, leaning closer to the laptop to see what the title of the song is. 

Minho nodded with a hum in confirmation. “He has like, 9 more tracks here and they’re all great,” he said scrolling through the folder. He felt the younger’s eyes on him. “What?”

“You seem to like his songs, is it still not there?” Felix asked, grabbing another piece of chicken in front of them. Minho sighed before nodding.

“I don’t know, I just… The song that I heard at the bar is just different, I immediately felt the connection of it with me, you know?” Minho said, looking at the younger. Felix and he have known each other since he started going to a dance school in their country. Traveling around the world for a long time at a young age made Minho reluctant to have friends just because he knows he’ll be leaving them soon too, But Felix was different, always was. He quite literally forced himself into Minho’s life and he will always be thankful to Felix for not giving up on him. Now he has a chosen little brother by his side. 

“Yeah, I get you,” Felix said, giving him a comforting smile. Minho reached out to ruffle the younger’s hair in affection that earned him a pout. “Ah,” he said before reaching into his bag and bringing out the red headphones from his mystery DJ. “I found this at the club when I went to the booth to supposedly talk to the DJ,” he said showing Felix the red thing.

“That looks….,old” Felix said, scrunching his nose. Minho playfully hit him on the shoulder, “It seems.. valuable. That’s why I kept it too. I want to give it back to him when I meet him,” Minho said, looking at the headphones carefully before gently placing it down the table. 

Felix eyed him for a few seconds, “So you loved the song, right? The one you heard at the club?” Felix asked, Minho answered with a nod and hum, going back to eating his chicken breast, reaching for the leg part and placing it on the younger’s plate. 

“You like the melody? Genre of it?” Felix asked again, face leaning closer to the older and Minho just nodded again, mouth full of chicken meat. 

“You like the DJ too?” Felix continued, and Minho unconsciously nodded, “Of course, I mean he looked goo-” he added after swallowing. Freezing from biting another piece of his chicken when he realized just what the other asked. He looked at Felix that is now grinning at him, his drumstick in his hand. Felix wiggled his eyebrows at him before taking a bite of the meat and humming. 

“You’re a little shit,” Minho said, rolling his eyes, feeling his neck heat up. He heard the younger giggle beside him. “Love you too. Hyung,” 

* * *

  
  


Jisung fiddled with the hem of his cardigan. Minho’s company called him a few days ago, asking him if he was free to have a meeting with them and of course, Jisung is free, anytime, as long as they want. He’s now seated at the waiting area in front of an office. As much as he wanted to know where Minho is, they don’t really have that level of closeness,  _ yet.  _ The thought made his face heat up, fanning himself before the assistant instructed him to come in. 

“Mr. Han Jisung” The man greeted with a warm smile, “Have a seat, please,” he gestured to the couch in front of them and Jisung sat at the spot nearest to where he was standing. He has been shaking the whole time and the last thing he wants is for his knees to give out in front of this, if Jisung might guess, important man in front of him.

“So unfortunately, any of your songs aren’t the one Minho was looking for,” the guy started, Jisung tried his best to maintain his posture and facial expression.  _ Oh,  _ he thought. “But, Minho gave us the flash drive that you submitted and suggested a few of your songs and my client, Felix, loved them,” The guy said with a smile, Jisung piped up with the information.

Lee Felix, currently one of the most famous idols in the industry. Receiving tons of rookie awards and even getting nominated for the bigger ones in his first year of being an artist. Jisung beamed at the thought, making the other guys chuckle, “Oh, where are my manners, I’m Choi Youngjae,” he introduced, offering his hand to Jisung which the younger gladly accepted. 

“So we just have to wait for Felix to talk about everything. Any drinks you prefer?” Mr. Youngjae asked, calling his secretary who was outside. “Water is fine,” Jisung replied with a smile and then nodded back to him. Jisung finally relaxed even just a bit on his seat as they waited for Felix .

* * *

  
  


It has been a few weeks since the meeting and Jisung is quite familiar at the company’s building already. With Felix wanting to work directly with him, Jisung needed to go back to the company and use one of their studios to record and adjust a few things on his song. Nothing too drastic, still very Jisung if he may say so himself, but it’s also starting to mix with Felix’s personality and brand. Both of them instantly clicked the day they met, finding out that they are  _ birthday twins!!  _ As Felix’s choice of words but that just became a starting point to their friendship.

He made his way to the studio that is temporarily given to him and opened the room with the key that was given to him at the front desk. Chan and Changbin were very happy for him. Constantly reminding them how proud they are of the younger and Jisung is very thankful to have them. 

He fixed his stuff, choosing not to remove his hat, scarf and coat because the studio’s heater had been having issues. Jisung propped his glasses up his nose and started with opening softwares that he needed on his computer. They’re almost done with the whole recording, just a few more touch-ups and the song will already be complete. Jisung is not quite sure if he is excited about that part. 

On the other hand, Minho still hasn't found the song that he was looking for, well according to Felix that is. They did not have the time to talk again after the whole first meeting and Jisung really does understand. Felix told him that his Hyung was starting to get frustrated because he cannot find the song. Plus, Minho doesn't really have any obligations relating to Jisung.

He shook his head and started with what he was originally planned on doing. He was admittedly too early today but that is because he wanted to do some touch-ups to the song that he made for Minho. Sure, it’s not the one that he is paid to make but he just wanted to fix it up a little before he uploads it on his SoundCloud. Jisung let the music play loudly inside the room as he went to work.

“Hey Sungie,” Felix greeted as he went inside the studio. Jisung immediately halted the loud music that was playing and faced the other. “Hey, Lix” he greeted back with a smile.

“You made that too?” Felix asked as he grabbed another chair and pushed it beside Jisung’s. The other nodded, a bit embarrassed that he was caught doing another song than what he is paid to do. “That was sick!! Can I hear more of it?” The freckled boy asked again, making himself comfortable in his chair. “Of course,” Jisung replied, turning his attention back to his laptop and playing the music.

Jisung fiddled with his coat as he watched Felix’s reaction. The only people that heard the song from up-close are Chan and Changbin. Sure, he did play it at the club but he was too focused on what happened to Chan to even look at the people’s reaction to the song. Felix’s eyes are closed, head bopping with the music with a small smile on his face. When the last few beats of the song ended, Felix opened his eyes and beamed at him.

“That was so good, Sung! Why haven’t you played that to me before?” Felix exclaimed, smile still wide on his face.

“I, uhm, It’s not done yet so..” he trailed off, embarrassed with the compliment.

“It’s already perfect though!” Felix said, humming the melody. “Oh that song would be perfect for Minho Hyung!” Felix added, beaming again at Jisung like he just made a great idea.

“I uhm.. I kind of made it for him,” Jisung whispered, scratching his nape in embarrassment. “For real?!” Felix exclaimed, jumping on his seat to face the other better. Jisung just nodded in reply, cheeks and ears red at the confession. Felix was about to add more when his manager, Mr. Choi, came in.

“You guys are early,” He greeted both of them before situating himself on his chair signaling them to continue with their work and Jisung went back to his laptop, shoo-ing Felix into the recording booth. 

* * *

  
  


It was already a few minutes after 11 pm when Jisung noticed how tired he was. He has been here at the studio the whole day, working on the song for Felix’s album since they are all done with the recording. He’s honestly  _ almost  _ done. He just needs to find that one wrong thing that he keeps on hearing and it’ll all be perfect. He rubbed his palm on his face, staring at the computer screen. He knows he shouldn't be stressing about this, knowing all too well how that makes his head blank, making him more frustrated on himself. 

_ I need some coffee,  _ he thought, letting out a sigh before grabbing his wallet and phone and heading to the door. As soon as he went out he saw a figure waiting in front of the elevator, walking in the same direction since he was on the 6th floor of the building, attention back on his phone with how his Hyungs were blowing up their group chat, congratulating him on the news of the finished recording.

“Jisung?” The voice called out and Jisung lifted his head to meet the person’s eye. “Minho Hyung,” he called back, fixing his glasses to see the older better.

“It’s already late, why are you still here?” Minho asked, eyes lingering on his glasses.  _ I knew I should’ve just worn my contacts,  _ Jisung cursed himself, getting anxious with how he looked.

“Uhm, still finishing something with the song,” he said with an awkward smile, “You?” he asked back.

“Oh, still going through all those plastic things,” Minho said with a sigh, Jisung nodded his head, biting his lower lip, thinking of anything that they can talk about before he passes out in front of his long time husba-  _ idol _ .

“You’re about to go home?” Minho asked first and Jisung flinched, being pulled out of his overthinking. “Oh no, I still have things to do. Just needed some caffeine in my system,” he said chuckling and Minho’s eyes lit up.

“Me too! You know any cafes near here?” Minho asked, the same time the elevator pinged and opened, holding the doors to let Jisung in first and pressing the buttons once they’re inside.  _ Oh god, I feel like I'm going to throw up,  _ Jisung’s brain supplied before shaking his head no. ”I’m planning on asking the lady at the front desk for recommendations, you have any?” He asked through his glasses, noticing how Minho blinked a few times before clearing his throat and turning his attention to the opening door of the elevator, doing the same gentleman shit he did a while ago and making Jisung’s insides turn again.  _ These aren’t butterflies, these are crows inside my stomach.  _

“I know this place that has the greatest iced americano I've ever tasted,” Minho said after they left the building, gesturing to Jisung where exactly they were going. “Hmm, I knew I could trust you, lead the way then,” Jisung said with a grin, the older giving back the same smile on his face.

When they arrived and made their order, Jisung was already eyeing the cheesecake that was displayed. He did need some sugar in him but  _ would that really be okay on my budget?  _ He asked himself, nibbling his lower lip. 

“You can’t eat that through the glass, you know that right?” Minho suddenly asked beside him making the younger jump. He felt himself flush for getting caught eyeing the food, “I know,” he grumbled, pouting at the laughing man. Minho seemed to choke on something, having a coughing fit beside him making Jisung giggle and rub the older’s back. Both of their attentions were caught when the staff called their names for their order. Jisung noticed the cake box that Minho received, eyeing the man in question. 

“Got hungry,” Minho said with a shrug, and Jisung nodded. Pouting in regret because  _ that cheesecake really looked good!!  _ He internally wailed.

“How’s the song going?” Minho asked, they’re already on their way back to the company building. Jisung took his first sip of the iced coffee and his eyes practically rolled back, moaning at the taste. Minho became visibly flustered with the sound he let out, making Jisung blush at what he unconsciously did too. 

“Uhm, it’s going well, just some finishing touches,” he said with a nod that earned him a hum from the older. “How about you? How’s all this going on for you?” Minho asked again after taking a sip of his drink. Jisung did not expect that question. He stared at the distance, genuinely thinking of an answer.  _ How am I?  _ He asked himself.

“It honestly still feels like a dream. I don’t know, I- I was not expecting any of this to happen, at least not this near in my life. I don’t think I deserve it to be honest,” a sad smile formed on his face. 

“You do,” he heard the older say beside him, making him look up and meet Minho’s eyes. 

“We..” he trailed off, breaking their eye contact and staring at the distance. “We don’t always feel like we deserve things that are given to us,” he said, eyes shining, reflecting the lights from the lampposts lighting up the streets and Jisung is reminded again just how beautiful Minho is. “But that doesn't mean we don’t deserve it. You might feel overwhelmed right now, probably more when the song officially comes out but trust me, you’re a very talented man, your songs deserve to be out there,” Minho said with a smile, bringing back his attention to the wide-eyed man beside him, traces of fallen tears still on his cheeks. Minho panicked at the sight, making Jisung blink a few times before realizing he’s already crying. “Oh god, this is embarrassing. I didn't mean to cry,” he said while sniffling. Minho immediately grabbed a tissue from the cake box and gave it to Jisung, the younger thanking him in return.

He wiped the tears away and faced the older remembering what Mr. Choi told him. “Thank you, by the way,” He said, making the older look at him in question, “Mr. Choi told me that you’re the one who suggested my songs to Felix,” he received a small  _ oh  _ from the older with a nod. “No need to thank me, it was all you,” Minho said, giving him a smile, beautiful eyes crinkling at the sides. Jisung whipped his head and looked in front of them, trying to hide the heat rising on his cheeks.

When they arrived back at the floor, Jisung thanked Minho again and before he could even turn around, Minho jerked the cake box into his hand before jogging away, leaving Jisung dumbfounded in the middle of the hallway. “I forgot, I was supposed to be on a diet,” He yelled while jogging backwards to the other direction. “Have a great night Jisungie!” He yelled again before turning at the corner, Jisung mumbling a small  _ thank you,  _ staring at the cake box in his hands.

* * *

A few more weeks passed and Felix’s album was already set to come out in a few days. Everything went smoothly with the song and even though the company chose a different song as his title track, Jisung was still thankful that his work was included in the album. The news about this also spread around their campus earning him occasional stares and congratulations. 

But as Jisung has known, not all good things last.

They were eating out to celebrate when the news broke out. It was two days after the release of the album and Jisung just got his paycheck, treating his Hyungs to barbeque for the success of the album. He first got a text from the company saying that they will try their best to investigate the situation and handle it as quickly as possible. Jisung was more than confused about the message, immediately texting Felix about what is going on.

> _ There’s some news online but don’t worry about it Jisungie :) _

Jisung furrowed his brows, feeling a bit nervous about the issue and his two Hyungs immediately noticed the change of his mood.

“What’s wrong?” the ever caring Chan asked, placing down his chopstick and giving his full attention to the younger.

“The company messaged me about some news, I’m not sure what they’re talking about,” Jisung explained, still not knowing what he should do. He saw Changbin bring his phone out, probably to figure out what the news was about.

He immediately saw the change of expression of the older when the website seemingly opened. Changbin glanced back at Jisung before tilting his phone to let Chan see what is on the screen. Jisung saw the mixed confusion and anger on his Hyung’s face.

“What is it?” Jisung asked, voice shaking a little. Changbin bit his lip and looked at him hesitantly before passing his phone to Jisung.

> _ BREAKING: Accusations of plagiarism on Felix’s new album brought up after a post online claimed that their song was stolen from them by the new producer of the company. _

Jisung froze in his seat,  _ plagiarism? I didn’t steal anyone’s work. I made that, that’s- I worked hard for it, I would never do that.  _

“Ji, we know. Don’t worry about it too much, okay? Let’s just continue eating and let the company handle it,” Changbin said, Jisung not noticing that he started saying his thoughts out loud. Changbin slid his phone back into his pocket. Going back to grilling the meat.

* * *

A few days after and the news still hasn’t come down. The sales of Felix’s albums started to deteriorate and whispers at his university started getting louder for Jisung to hear. He hasn’t been able to sleep since that day at the barbeque restaurant. He saw the post of the anonymous person that made the accusation and it was all so well written that Jisung himself started to doubt his song. The person uploaded a file that sounded so much like the first version of the song that he created. There were some beats and instruments added to it but you can immediately recognize the similarity. 

Jisung is now sitting at the Dean’s office after receiving an email about the news. He feels sick, hasn't been sleeping and eating well. He just hopes this meeting ends soon.

“Mr. Han Jisung,” Mr. Soo greeted after making himself comfortable in his seat. Jisung greeted back, hands fidgeting with nervousness.

“I’m thinking you know already why we called you here. The news that is going around started affecting the image of our university and though we do believe that one of ours would not do such a thing,” Mr. Soo said, not having even a bit of sincerity in his voice. “We have decided to let you get some  _ rest  _ first. We know that all of this is making it hard for you to go to your classes,” Jisung tuned out what he was saying and continued to nod. He should have really anticipated this. He should've known that these kinds of success aren’t meant for someone like him. All the whispers and rumors about how he did not deserve these kinds of opportunity should have been his wake up call.

He stood up after the Dean dismissed him. He told him to  _ rest  _ until the issues died down. He scoffed to himself, walking back to their apartment. They probably won’t let him come back to the university anymore. 

Jisung breathed out, looking up at the sky to stop his tears from falling. He can’t believe how dumb he is. When he came back to an empty apartment, both Changbin and Chan were still at the university with their classes, Jisung felt his tears finally fall down his cheeks. He feels ashamed, even though he knows he did not copy anyone’s song, he feels guilty for being the reason Felix’s album is not selling as much as his previous albums did. He feels so ashamed that he even felt so happy when they were making the song, when they emailed him and signed the contract only to end up in such a mess that was because of him. He dragged his body to his room, not bothering on changing from his outside clothes and throwing himself on the bed, the familiar scent of his sheets enveloping him, bringing him comfort. 

Jisung has been through a lot reaching for his dreams. He loves music, loves making them. He really,  _ badly  _ wants to achieve all of the goals he told his mother. Wants her to see what he worked hard for. But he doesn’t know if he can still do it, if he can still hold on to his dreams.

  
_“It’s so hard Mom, it's too hard..”_ He cried into his sheets, burying his face on his pillow to muffle his sobs. Jisung had no idea how long he cried, but he fell asleep with swollen eyes, heavy lungs, and a dimming light of a dream on his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a LOT lkdjflksdjf I think this will have two chapters left because my classes are about to start and I still have uhm things to write too. Anyway,, i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to know what you guys think about this so ill appreciate it if you guys leave your thoughts at the comments below. Kudos are much appreciated too! I hope you enjoyed this and See you guys on the next update!!
> 
> you can find me on my [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/bloomyy)!!
> 
> with lots of love,
> 
> -Bloom ❀


End file.
